mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 328: The Anxiety-Free Cruise
"The Anxiety-Free Cruise" was originally released on November 7, 2016. Description We know tensions are high right now, and the last thing we want is for our weekly goof parade to add to that. So, this week, we've charted a course to chill-ass waters as part of the MBMBaM Anxiety-Free Cruise. Come on board! There's plenty of cabins available. Suggested Talking Points The Anxiety Gator, Bus Ghost, Minimum Dinner Age, Beer Cheese, Footwear Secrets, Sperm or Egg, Muscle Prank, Finger Food Panic Outline 04:37 - I go to college, and my school has a shuttle system to help us get around the campus. It's not real efficient, but it beats walking around late at night. Tonight was really busy with lots of people getting on and off, and I made the mistake of sitting in the very back. The shuttle driver forgot about me, and general social nervousness has stopped me from speaking up. Now, the shuttle driver parked and went into a Popeye's, I presume to pick up his dinner, and he has left me sitting in the Popeye's parking lot. I am locked in, and oh my god I have no idea what to do. Do I politely cough when he comes back? Do I wait until other people come on and then leave with them? Please help me! This has gone on for far too long, and I'm terrified I'll become the shuttle ghost. Please help, my god, help. -- Meek And Marrooned In Maryland P.S. This is not the first time this has happened, but last time it was just with the McDonalds drive-thru. 10:48 – Y - Sent in by PK2, from Yahoo Answers user Sarah, who asks: How old do you have to be to eat out at a resturant? My friends and I (6 of us in total) are planning to go out to the mall. There are restaurants in the mall, and we're wondering if we're allowed to go out to eat at legit places (For Ex: Lazy Dog, Cafe Bistro) We're all 13 years old. If we can't go to restaurants like stated above, does anyone know what sort of places we could possibly go to? 18:56 - MUNCH SQUAD - Carl's Jr./Hardee's Budweiser Beer Bacon Cheese Cruise 27:15 - I own several calf-high socks as the result of various circumstances; however, as a big boy my calf-high socks quickly become very uncomfortable ankle socks. I get to the bottom of my sock drawer and I start wondering if garters can be everyday wear. How do I ensure maximum ankle comfort? -- Trying Not To Have A Cow Over My Calves In Montana 31:33 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Casper. 40:54 - Y - Sent in by Brandon Giles, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Which is the baby? The egg or the sperm? 47:32 - I pranked a guy in college. I replaced his protein powder with NesQuik, and he said I was dead to him. I found out we're in the same wedding party. If I don't go to the wedding, am I good? -- Pranksmen In Charleston 49:18 - I went to a halloween party with my friends. I didn't know what to expect at this party, and when I got there I saw that there were finger foods, which causes me pretty severe anxiety. I smoked far too much weed, and discovered just how serious my anxiety is. I had an emotional breakdown right in front of the spinach dip. Can I come back from this and hang out with my friends, or do I need to leave town? -- Too High For This Shit In Oregon 53:51 - Housekeeping 58:42 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user beckerella, who asks: ALICE IN WONDERLAND 2!! BOOK IM WRITING? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Horses Category:Drew Davenport Category:Munch Squad